


The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator

by TTMIYH



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta, Multimedia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: I have produced a tool that will throw at you a randomly generated pairing, who is on top/bottom (if anyone), who is the dom/sub (if anyone), and anywhere from 1-4 kinks, along with a theme, tropes, and a random inspiring word. While the normal generators have kinks that are somewhat questionable, the extreme generators will have pretty wild and disgusting stuff show up - either way, if you are easily disturbed this is likely not the tool for you.Things to note:The generator is weighted towards more "narratively prominent" characters. The humans and trolls will show up more than the ancestors, who will show up more than the felt, who will show up more than the Beforan trolls, and so on.The generator is primed to try and get a relatively sensible spread of kinks that aren't too incoherent. There's a lot of stuff about lists and tree nodes, but just trust me on this.If you have any suggestions, please leave them as comments. As of right now, the generator's kink selection process could be more robust (such as only getting troll-related kinks with trolls), and it should theoretically be possible to lock certain characters in place, but I'm having trouble with it.Link is in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

[This is a link to the Homestuck Smut Prompt Generator Homepage.](https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen-homepage)

It contains:

The Homestuck Smut Prompt Generator and its Threesome, Extreme (Vore, Gore, Bathroom, etc.), and Threesome Extreme variations.  
The Hiveswap Smut Prompt Generator and its Threesome, Extreme (Vore, Gore, Bathroom, etc.), and Threesome Extreme variations.  
The Homestuck + Hiveswap Smut Prompt Generator and its Threesome, Extreme (Vore, Gore, Bathroom, etc.), and Threesome Extreme variations.

 

More generators to possibly come in the future. I'm not going to say "please credit me if you used this generator to inspire a fic", but linking the generator out to help others or listing this fic as an inspiration would be nice ^_^


	2. Changelog 3/2/19

Changelog:

  * Created the NSFWE generator.
  * Added new "Homestuck Exclusive" kinks such as Nookworms and Bathing in a bath full of Doritos.
  * Added a couple of super-rare characters such as Literally You and Minami from I'm Good I'm Gone.
  * Added a fifth parameter, the "scene", which dicates the scenario that a particular prompt takes place in, such as Cyberpunk or Mixed Troll/Human Earth.



 


	3. Changelog 3/3/19

Changelog:

  * Decreased the prominence values of Felt members by 40% across the board - I've received multiple complaints of them seeming too prominent.
  * Added the Threesome and Extreme Threesome generators..
  * Some other little fixes here and there.




	4. Changelog 5/3/19

Changelog:

  * Created the Hiveswap and Homestuck + Hiveswap generators (all eight of them!)
  * Fixed rare generator-breaking bug.
  * Changed titles to "Prompt Generator" rather than "Kink/Pairing Generator", since we have long since outgrown that particular scope.




	5. Changelog 5/30/19

Changelog:

  * Edited the styling on the page to be more aesthetically pleasing. Now, the prompt is generated in a screen-centered but left-aligned block of text that looks nice and is more easily readable.
  * Added the Random Trope selector, picking one from a list of about 1.5k Tropes to include or build your prompt around.
  * Added the Random Random Inspiring Word selector, picking one from a list of about 50k random dictionary words in an attempt to give you some inspiration.
  * Fixed some small typos.



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feferi: Asphyxiate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153395) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH)
  * [the undone and the divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035592) by [canonlytrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans)
  * [In Our Deepest Desires We Find Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447935) by [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss)




End file.
